


You're my whole world

by TheRecordBreaker



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Kinda?, M/M, This is set after el clasico, Unwanted attention, cris is Leo's hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecordBreaker/pseuds/TheRecordBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After El Clásico, Leo waits for his boyfriend until he receives some unwanted attention from certain Real Madrid players. </p><p>(Cristiano is there to save the day though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my whole world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Kinda back.  
> Before you read this- I do not think that any of the RM players are bad people!  
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Tumblr- kingpique (suggestions, questions and everything else is welcomed)

You can't always win

At least that's what he keeps repeating to himself.

It's quiet.

At least in their dressing room, Leo can hear Madrid's team celebrating like they've just won the champions league.

Neymar is sitting on the bench, near his locker. Suarez has his arms around him and he's whispering in the Brazilians ear.

Neymar has always been the one tho take loses to his heart. 

Lucho had said some words and then left. He had expected better, the team knows that. 

Dani is upset and Jordi is mad.  
Bravo just packs his things and leaves afterwards.  
Iniesta tried to cheer them up but losing at home, when this game should've been for Johan, it was a fucked up feeling.

Pique smiles a small smile when someone from the team congratulates him on the goal. 

He goes to Leo and wraps his arms around him, then bends down so he could whisper in his ear  
"He asked you to wait for him didn't he?"

And Leo nods. Because yes, his boyfriend of eight months did ask him to do that. 

Only Piqué knew about them.  
And Leo's family. 

Geri sighs and brings Leo close again.  
"Be careful okay? He's high on the win." He says and Leo nods weakly.

He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't feel like crying.  
They're still on the top, they got the Copa Del Rey final to win.  
He feels bad because he could've tried to score harder, should've tried.  
He knows the headlines will make him sob tomorrow, he knows. 

The dressing room slowly becomes quiet. Everyones leaving to go home and hug their family. Hear their praises so they could smile. 

Leo still stands there and waits until he decides to go there himself.  
Or at least wait by the door or anything. 

When he does, he doesn't have to wait for long. The door that leads inside their changing room is open now and Sergio Ramos is standing there, a huge smirk on his face. 

"Isn't it the little pulga?" He laughs and Leo rolls his eyes. 

"Came here to congratulate us personally?" He asks and steps closer to Leo who looks away. 

Sergio is shirtless, he's only wearing his boxers and Leo doesn't feel comfortable around him. 

"Come on then" he smirks and Leo opens his mouth to say something but Sergio's hand wraps around Leo's arm as he pulls him into their dressing room. 

Sergio is already laughing when he opens his mouth.  
"Guys, look who came to congratulate us" he roars out in laughter. 

Bale smirks and Karim Benzema grins. Pepe is also laughing.  
James isn't interested, more like he looks at his teammates with disgust.  
Leo can see and hear Isco facetiming his boyfriend Alvaro.  
Toni Kroos is changing and talking to Luka Modric, they're both smiling and Leo sighs. 

He can't spot his boyfriend. Maybe he's still in the showers but he's definitely not here.  
He swallows thickly. 

"Well Messi, maybe give them a little lap dance?" He asks and the others laugh loudly.  
Sergio's hand sneaks up to grab Leo's ass making him jump away from the Spaniard. 

"I was looking for Cristiano, nothing else" he says and Sergio smirks widely. 

"Wanted to congratulate him for scoring?" He asks and moves closer again.  
"Wrap your pretty pink lips around his cock?" He asks and Leo, again, could hear laughter.  
"Or get on your hands and knees and let him fuck your ass?" He asks  
"I would also approve, if you'd let me" he says and Leo narrows his eyebrows and pushes Sergio away making Pepe chuckle.  
"The great Leo Messi doesn't want you" he laughs and Sergio grits his teeth. He's angry and embarrassed already.

"Okay, let's go to Cristiano. He's in the showers, he might as well fuck you there" he says "and I'm sure that he would let me join in" he spits out and Leo closes his eyes for a moment. 

"Just take me to him" he tells the defender who only smirks.

"Eager aren't you,pulga?" He asks and then grins when he hears his teammates laughing. 

They walk through the dressing room and Leo could've gone to Cristiano himself but he doesn't want to go past the whole Real Madrid team and into their showers.  
Having Sergio by his side meant that they will be calm and that he's allowed inside. 

They finally reach the showers and he can hear the water running and Leo takes a deep breath. 

"Cris!! I've got you a little gift" he laughs. 

Cristiano is standing under the water stream, washing his hair.  
He turns when Sergio yells and his eyes go wide.  
The Portuguese doesn't say anything; he goes to take a towel and dry himself, then wraps it around his waist. 

His eyes focus on Leo who's standing there, clearly uncomfortable. The small man is dressed nicely, his hair is a little messy and he looks tired.  
Drained out.  
And as much as Cristiano would want to cuddle him and calm him down, he also wants to press him in the sheets and make him feel good. 

"Well pulga?" Sergio asks and dares to push him so hard that Leo falls on his knees  
Right in front of Cristiano. 

"This must be his favorite position" he laughs and Leo tries to get up but Sergio moves forward and pushes him back down by the shoulder. 

"Award him." He commands and Leo looks at Sergio with angry eyes because who the hell does he think he is?  
He's no one to give Leo commands.  
Leo watches Cristiano who doesn't do anything, just lets his teammate use him. 

"Well Cris so I'll go first then" Sergio says and moves to stand in front of Leo who just gets up, his jeans now soaked by water.  
"I'm no Iker to suck your dick, Ramos" he spits out and turns to leave, if Cristiano wants him, he knows where Leo lives. 

He passes some players and he's almost out when a Portuguese grabs him and it's not Cristiano. 

Pepe is smirking at him, and Leo dislikes him so bad. 

"Going somewhere pulga?" He asks and it's the same scent that Ramos had.  
Alcohol.  
Leo turns to leave again but Pepe suddenly has a strong grip on his upper arm. 

"I don't think so" he laughs and drags Leo back to one of the benches.  
"C'mon give the winners a show" he says and slaps Leo's ass and the argentine wants to leave so badly but Bale is already there and he can see Karim locking the door.  
He swallows thickly. 

"C'mon Messi" Bale says. His hand rests on Leo's thigh, and then moves up.  
Leo stops him.  
"I said no" he growls and the madridistas laugh at his attempt. 

"You also said that you'd like to score against us" Pepe says.  
"Not even close, puta" 

Leo shivers and gets up again only to be pressed back down.  
Bale moves even closer so now he's pressed between Pepe and Bale and he can't get up because Benzema is staring back down at him, with a smirk on his face.  
"We deserve an award for being better" he hears the Welshman say. Gareth's hand travels under Leo's shirt and the argentine tries to stop him, but Pepe holds his hands and Benzema is already reaching for his jeans and all Leo wants is someone to stop them. 

"What's going on?" He hears a voice scream and those hands stop and Leo looks up only to see Cristiano.  
He's dressed now and looking at the small crowd when he spots Leo. His boyfriend is all flushed and trembling. 

"So he agreed?" He hears his captain scream and Sergio makes his way over to the small crowd.  
"Let's see if you won't suck me off. It'd be an honor to you, pulga" he says and grabs Leo's face. 

And Cristiano won't let anyone humiliate Leo.  
He's embarrassed them so many times but Cristiano doesn't care because fuck, he's sure that he's in love with Leo although they're hiding from the world, he's sure that he loves the small argentine who's being humiliated and harassed by his teammates. 

So Cristiano pushes past them, pushes his teammates away and grabs a hold of Leo, bringing him close. It's a fast movement and soon Leo rests against Cristiano's strong body, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. 

"Ohhhhhh so he only wants Cristiano" Pepe laughs. 

"He came here for him, to suck his dick, to spread his legs for him" Ramos laughs and then moves closer.  
"Dear pulga, I think I deserve an award too" he says.  
"For not letting you score hm?" He asks and Leo knows that he's talking about the foul in the box. 

And the Spaniard already reaches out but then Leo's pushed behind Cristiano. 

"He's not congratulating any of you" he growls and Ramos takes a step back. He looks dangerous, with fire in his eyes.  
He looking right at Sergio, staring in his face. 

"Easy Cris-"

"I said no" he shouts and the dressing room is so quiet right now.  
Leo is breathing heavily behind him. No one knows about them except for Geri and Leo's and Cristiano's family.  
And the Portuguese striker is sick of hiding and hearing insults about his boyfriend, he's sick of it. 

"Why the hell are you protecting him?" Ramos asks and steps closer. Cristiano doesn't budge, if something, he raises his head even higher.  
No one will hurt Leo, not on his watch.

"Is he your whore?" He asks and Cristiano clenches his fists.  
Punching his captain in the face wouldn't be a good thing but right now, Cristiano doesn't even care. 

 

"Don't you fucking dare to say that about him" He growls, he's staring into Sergio's eyes.  
"Because he's so much more than that." 

And he can see Bale's eyes widen in realization.  
The Welshman got it. 

"If you ever touch him again, I'll end all of you" he says and Ramos has his teeth still clenched.  
The Spaniard wants to say something but Cristiano gets there first.

"If you think that Iker won't hear about this, you're wrong" he says and now Sergio has pain in his eyes. It's mixed with anger but the pain is visible.

Cristiano knows that the Spaniard's are still in a relationship, but Iker has warned Sergio, that next time he'll try to hurt someone on purpose, it's done. They're over. 

"You're choosing him over us?" He asks and Cristiano shakes his head.  
Football has given so much to him. But so has Leo. The football world hurts him all the time but Leo never does. 

"Always" he says and Ramos slams his fist against one of the lockers when Cristiano leads Leo out. 

Leo is breathing heavily and looking at Cristiano who just sighs. 

"I thought I told you to wait" he says and pulls Leo close. The argentines hair brushes Cristiano's face. 

Leo nods in apology.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"I'm sorry for them. They're not like this, they're just high on the win." He says and Leo nods. He knew that already. 

"It's okay" he forces out and Cris knows that it's not.  
They almost already took Leo's clothes off, and if Cristiano wouldn't have walked in then.... He doesn't even want to think about it. 

"Let's go home?" He asks and Leo nods. 

"I'll make you feel better, meu amor" Cristiano promises and takes Leo's hand in his.  
They walk through Camp Nou, holding hands, it's quite peaceful as Cristiano doesn't rub the win in Leo's face. 

They soon reach Leo's car and Cristiano says that he'll drive them and that it's okay.  
He sees how tired Leo is, how drained he is and he doesn't blame the small man because he is too, he knows it's harder for Leo because Barcelona actually lost.

When they start driving Cristiano's hand reaches for Leo's and the small man takes it making Cris smile. 

"You wouldn't choose me over them" leo says quietly when they reach his home. 

It's silent for a while and then Cristiano forces Leo to turn around and look at him. 

"Leo,I'd choose you over anything" he says and Leo shakes his head.  
"Your family-"

"You're my family, Leo. You're my whole world." He says and Leo looks at him with sad eyes that say that he doesn't believe Cristiano one bit.  
It breaks Cristiano's heart.

Cris would drop it but he's too stubborn for that. He needs Leo to believe him.

"I just can't imagine myself being with someone else. It has to be you and me in the end" 

And it's true. He's thirty one years old, it's time to settle down.

"You're all I need, Leo, please." He says and Leo keeps looking at him and then he sighs.

"I love you Cristiano" he says which makes the Portuguese beam. 

"I love you too Lionel" 

Cristiano presses his lips against Leo's and they kiss slowly, exploring each other's mouths.  
And Cris knows that this man, even if he's a pain in the ass sometimes, that this man is his world and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he says between kisses and Leo frowns.

"Why you gotta mention it now?" He asks and Cris chuckles. 

"I'm sorry, amor. Let me make it better" he says and Leo smiles. 

"What do you have in mind?" He asks and Cristiano smirks.  
He remembers the last time they were intimate. Leo had let out the sweetest of sounds.  
But as much as he wants Leo, he wants the man to relax first. 

"First, I'll make you some dinner while you take a bath-"

"You could just join me in the bath-" Leo says and Cris chuckles. 

"No, because then you won't relax won't you" he says. 

"And then I'll make love to you" he says and Leo smiles, his cheeks flushing. 

"To prove that you're my whole world, Lionel Messi"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in my fics and it would be nice if you could tell me which one should I update first.  
> Much love xx


End file.
